


nectar and ambrosia

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Dubious Morality, Light Choking, M/M, Magical Girl Yeosang, Magical Girls, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, god/worshipper dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: The boy standing in the doorway was decked out in the cutest little outfit San had ever seen, a little white dress with blue and black trim, the short, layered skirts barely reaching the middle of his thighs, complete with little black beret and ribbon and knee-high heeled boots. He’s twirling a sparkly pink wand in his hands, walking forward completely confident.aka magical girl!yeosang chokes san on his cock
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	nectar and ambrosia

San’s really reconsidering all his life decisions right now. He tries his hardest, really, to be a good person. Maybe even a hero, with the less flashy but useful power of mechanical manipulation he has. When that plan fell flat, well, he could still try and be the best he can in his particular field. Villainy, to be specific. Nothing too big, you know, some bank robbery here and there, a couple sabotages of various companies and operations… really, nothing too serious, definitely not enough to draw any of the big heroes to deal with him, right?

Wrong, apparently. 

This morning, everything was fine. A few other lower-level villains had gotten in touch with San, the call reluctantly dragging him out of his bed and back onto the city streets. San didn’t like them at all, couldn’t even really remember their names; maybe it was a little bit hypocritical since he was a villain as well, but they really didn’t seem to have many redeeming qualities. But he owed them a favor, so out he went, to do some sort of transaction or collection or something he wasn’t really paying attention to. As long as he’s getting paid, San is content to just stand around until there’s a lock or safe for him to break through. 

Everything was normal, San casually prodding the other villains just to watch them get annoyed, when the warehouse doors slam open. When the four of them whirled around to look, they were expecting the police, a low-level hero, possibly just some wandering teenagers. Nothing like this.

The boy standing in the doorway was decked out in the cutest little outfit San had ever seen, a little white dress with blue and black trim, the short, layered skirts barely reaching the middle of his thighs, complete with little black beret and ribbon and knee-high heeled boots. He’s twirling a sparkly pink wand in his hands, walking forward completely confident. 

San stares, and then stares some more. Even at this distance, he’s absolutely captivated. He’s never felt this drawn to a person before, never had this overwhelming urge to just sit and admire someone for the rest of eternity. He looks around him to see if the others have the same reaction, but they just confused and vaguely disgusted. glancing quickly at each other and back to the stranger. There’s silence for a few moments before one of the other villains shouts, “Who the fuck are you?”

The stranger doesn’t say anything, just smiles a little and keeps striding forward. The other villains turn towards San as if expecting him to do something. He shrugs, eyes begging to look back at the wonder of beauty that is this stranger. It’s not like he knows what to do, he’s not the one with the offensive powers. Plus, there’s something nagging at the back of his mind that tells him that this stranger is more dangerous than he appears. 

Panicking, one of the other villains rushes forward, hands already crackling with his electricity. Visibly rolling his eyes, the stranger casually twirls his wand and points it at the attacker. San holds his breath, wondering what kind of ability he must have to be so confident. It’s so fucking hot he can’t do anything but just sit there and keep staring. A small beam of shiny pink light shoots out, connecting to the man’s head. San’s seen a lot of things over the years, but nothing quite like watching the flesh literally melt off the man’s bones, the skeleton itself dissolving into dust until there’s nothing left of him. 

In his sudden, absolutely inadvisable mist of pure lust and fear, a hysterical giggle slips out of San’s lips, drawing the stranger’s attention to him. Those eyes, god. San just stands there, frozen, like he won’t be seen if he just stays still. He’s half-convinced that he’s about to die right here and now, but the stranger doesn’t do anything but look at him for a few seconds before turning towards the others. 

The air seems to pull towards him, suddenly inundated with bright pink sparkles as he hops a little into the air, spinning around in a lightshow of pretty skirts and glitter. His lace-gloved hands extend, a wave of pink light shooting out and waving over them all. San closes his eyes and prepares to be obliterated, mind blanking out too much to even flash back on all the years of his mostly uneventful life. 

His eyes are squeezed tight shut for one minute, than another, and nothing happens. He waits another just to make sure, and then opens them wide to sparkly, wide eyes right in front of him. He startles backwards, frantically taking in that face which is at least ten times prettier up close, if that’s even possible. 

The stranger’s expression is wide and open, fascinated and intimidatingly intense. San takes one step back, foot squishing into something he doesn’t want to look at. This close he can smell the distinct but not overwhelming fragrance of honey, matching the beautiful tone of his hair and eyes. San swallows and musters his least shaky smile. “Hi,” he says, like an idiot. The other cocks his head, smiling a little. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you.” His voice is a little deeper than San expected, but it fits, buttery smooth and honey sweet. 

San exhales. “Does that mean you’re going to let me go?”

The guy taps the edge of his terrifying sparkly ward against his cheek, making an exaggerated thinking face. “Well…. I don’t really know.”

San drops to his knees, uncaring of the bloody mess of the floor. He really doesn’t want to die now, if only because he hasn’t learned this man’s name yet. He extends his arms and bows down, looking up with the most earnest, desperate eyes he can. “Please, please let me live. I’ll do  _ anything _ ,” he begs. Fuck, his tone sounded way too suggestive there. Why is he like this, the horny part of his brain edging in on the conversation even when he’s literally about to die?

The stranger stares down at him, a cryptically neutral expression on his face. As San looks up, he realizes that at this angle he can practically see upside the boy’s skirts, flushing and looking down again. 

“Oh, anything?” he says. his voice is unbearably otherworldly, sounding impartial but unmistakably smug. San is definitely being teased right now, but this is such an unpredictable situation… fuck, what’s life without taking risks? There’s a chance he’s not gonna make it out here alive anyway, so why not go out with a bang. 

San scoots forward a little bit, squeezing his eyes shut and daring to reach out and touch those pristine boots. After he doesn’t get smote or kicked for the audacity, San blinks his eyes open again. “Yes, yes, anything, _ please _ .” The material of the boots are so so silky soft, his fingers absentmindedly rub against the fabric. He feels a little sacrilegious touching this ethereal creature with his grimy human hands, but he just can’t stop. 

“Yeosang.” He hears unexpectedly. 

“Huh?” San looks up, nearly blinded by the beauty shining down on him. 

“That’s my name,” Yeosang says, eyes starting to twinkle maniacally. ”So you know, when you’re thinking about me later.” 

San’s breath catches in his throat, suddenly realizing how small he feels down on his knees, desperate just to touch this beauty. He’s pretty sure he’s going to be let go alive at this point, daring to ghost his hands up higher over the sleek boots and only inches away from bare skin. “Can I do something to make your mind up?” San says breathily, intentions completely obvious now.

Yeosang reaches down, just the sensation of his pastel blue-gloved palm holding San’s cheek feeling like a shot of magic through his veins. His eyes are warm, but in an alien kind of way, like he’s perceiving san through a mirror covered in fog. “You’re an interesting human. You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

Yeah, San knew in the back of his mind from the start of this that if he was going to die he’d be dead or captured with the same impartial efficiency as the others, but he’s never felt this kind of desperate need for someone before, and honestly, it’s a little scary. The shameful truth bubbles out of his throat, fingers clenching around Yeosang’s boots. “I want to.” 

Yeosang hums, delicate fingers taking hold of his chin and forcing him to look up at him. w\With his other hand, he waves his wand in a wide circle. In an instance the cloying mess of blood and guts that were once people disappear, the stains even leaving the knees of San’s pants, leaving the warehouse floor sparkling clean. The hand on San’s chin absentmindedly travels up to his hair, not even carding his finger through it, just messing it up like he’s bored. San distantly feels like a pampered pet like this, the kind celebrities carry around in jewelled purses, and maybe likes it way too much.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Yeosang prompts, voice still that flat but with an unexplainably smug edge to it. San’s hands hover where they’re safely still at his boots, too hesitant to just go ahead and go for bare skin just like that. Yeosang huffs out a laugh, the cloud of faint pink and gold sparkling dust around him swirling around. “Go ahead, you can touch me.” 

Feeling honored beyond belief, San reverently smooths his hands up higher, tentatively rubbing the soft skin of Yeosang’s knees. He had never thought in his life that he would find a pair of knees unbearably sexy until this moment, but here he is. The skin is unbelievably supple and smooth, and he simply cannot help but lean in and just nuzzle up against him. He kind of feels like a pervert but Yeosang’s skin just smells so fucking good, like honey and rose petals in the perfect balance of sweet scent.

He inhales in hard and makes a desperate noise under his breath, about to pull back in embarrassment when Yeosang’s hand in his hair pushes his face closer to his skin. Taking the command for what it is, San tentatively lets his tongue peek out, touching it delicately to that tan skin. Fuck, he was almost hoping he wouldn’t be allowed to do this, because now he knows he’ll be really addicted. Yeosang tastes better than he smells, sweet without being saccharine and absolutely intoxicating. San can’t help but want to fucking devour him, tongue sweeping in long strokes from Yeosang’s knees to the tops of his thighs.

Yeosang stays immovable under his hands, so much sturdier than his appearance implies, but his fingers tighten just a tiny bit in San’s mussed hair. He takes it as a small victory, even more enthusiastic as he licks his way up to Yeosang’s inner thighs. The hems of his fluffy layered skirts are brushing the top of his head now, shading his eyes from the harsh warehouse lights. He doesn’t dare to full-out bite, but scrapes his teeth lightly over the skin, teasing with a hint of a nibble. 

Yeosang sighs prettily over his head, shifting his weight slightly. Encouraged by the minimal response, he glances up nervously at Yeosang’s face, but his expression is still totally smoothed out and blank. San keeps going, feeling even more utterly honored and privileged to be able to worship this otherworldly creature, 

He runs his hands up higher, gently lifting the short skirts out of the way. He gasps audibly, hungrily taking in the view of pastel blue panties matching the trim on the rest of his outfit, lace swirls of material clinging to the outline of his cock. It’s a fucking sight, that’s for sure. San’s mouth starts watering automatically, but he’s too far gone to be ashamed of himself at this point. Yeosang’s dick is bigger than his, filling out the fabric and barely contained. 

San leans in and rubs his cheek against the bulge like a cat, slightly on this edge of desperate, humming deep in his throat as he turns to mouth needily at the shape of him. Even through the fabric Yeosang tastes somehow better here, the same delicious sweetness with an edge of natural skin. San has never in his life felt this hungry before, completely overwhelmed with the desire to just fucking gag himself on Yeosang’s cock until he passes out.

Well, by the way this is going, hopefully he’ll be able to do just that. Yeosang is still mostly impassive, offering up a challenge if a lowly human like San could ever hope to please him well. Determined, San reverently starts peeling the panties down Yeosang’s supple thighs, eyes fixed on the way his pretty cock twitches up against his abdomen, a little clear string of precum sticking to the lace. 

San licks his lips, admiring for a second. It’s intensely gratifying to see that at least Yeosang is interested, dick just as pretty as the rest of him, flushed pink and dripping. San leans in and licks a long stripe from yeosang’s unfairly aesthetically perfect balls up to the very tip before enveloping him down almost to the base in one move. his throat was not prepared for all of the cock suddenly in his mouth, stubborn gag reflex kicking in. San holds out through it, hands squeezing just lightly where they’re resting on Yeosang’s thighs. 

It takes effort to push down his reflex but San is determined, slowly drawing up, tightening his lips and sliding down again. Yeosang’s skirts have fallen over his head, blocking all light and leaving him in a dark, cool sweet-smelling little corner of heaven on earth. It’s so quiet that San is hyperaware of the filthy, sloppy sounds his lips are making, spit dripping from his lips and coating Yeosang’s perfect skin. San could absolutely get lost like this, overwhelmed by the sweetness filling the air and weighing down his tongue. it’s relaxing in a strange, heady sort of way, no need for any other thoughts or worries besides doing a good job in pleasing this deity. 

Yeosang still hasn’t said anything, hasn’t blatantly made any more sounds to tell san that he’s doing a good job, but the muscles of his thighs under his hands are tensed, occasionally twitching slightly, and his fingers are still gently stroking through San’s hair, almost petting at this point. 

San’s jaw is starting to ache a little bit with how enthusiastically he’s moving and sucking, whining a little bit under his breath from it all. he’s never been harder without being touched in his entire life, the tiny part of his brain not taken up by everything Yeosang begging him to reach down and relieve the pressure of his erection trapped in his tight pants. 

Before he can do anything about it Yeosang lightly tugs him away. San whines and reluctantly pulls away, mouth hanging open and tongue still lolling out, a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of his lips. He must look absolutely fucking wrecked even though he’s barely done anything, blinking at the too-bright lights as he emerges out from under the skirts. 

He looks up at Yeosang’s face, the little bit of breath he had gained stolen from him again at the sight of his cheeks flushed, pretty plump lips open a little, cute beret askew on his head. San cocks his head, letting his eyelids fall slightly and digging his teeth into the meat of his already swollen lips. Yeosang is actually starting to look affected, and that just sends more heat and determination pooling through his body. 

Yeosang snaps his mouth shut and narrows his eyes slightly, one hand loosening from San’s hair to materialize his wand in the air again. He taps it against his hip and the bottom part of his dress disappears into thin air, leaving him full to see in the open. The skirts were absolutely beautiful and San kinda will miss how nice it felt under there, but it’s nothing compared to the realization that Yeosang will be able to look down and see him clearly now. 

“Get back to it,” Yeosang says simply in his soft, deep voice, gaze still impassive even with the pretty blush high on his cheekbones. San scrambles to do just that, one hand wrapping around the base that he can’t quite reach with his mouth, the other gently massaging his balls. This time he looks up to make direct eye contact with Yeosang as he sticks out his tongue and slaps the head of his cock against his tongue, really letting his expressions go and putting on a show. He moans high in the back of his throat as he sinks back on Yeosang’s cock until his lips meet his fingers, hollowing his cheeks and rolling his eyes back in his head, encouraged by the hot gaze watching him. 

He does his best to show off, enjoyment totally real and showing on his face. Yeosang makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat and tugs on San’s hair hard, finally taking control of the pace for himself. San’s groan at the delicious strain of the tug is muffled by the way Yeosang shoves his head farther onto his cock. San’s hands fly out to clutch at the back of Yeosang’s thighs, not to push himself away but eagerly steady himself and take it, determined to do the most he can even as his throat convulses around the intrusion in his throat. 

Yeosang manhandles his head off again, giving him a split second to splutter and gasp before he’s roughly guided back down again, his slim hips starting to rock forward. San goes limp and pliant in Yeosang’s hands, staring up at him and trying to communicate through his eyes how much he fucking loves just existing like this as he’s manhandled back and forth, letting his mouth and throat be used as Yeosang pleases. 

Maybe this is just a sign of how boring and unfulfilling his life has been so far, but this might be the most rewarding things he’s ever experienced, being the one able to make this untouchably beautiful being lose composure, little sighs and barely audible moans escaping from above him, hips stuttering as he shoves in and out of San’s mouth. The noises are gratuitous now, wet squelching and muffled gags. Yeosang tugs at his hair harder and San moans louder as much as he can, sound making his throat vibrate around the cock lodged in his throat. 

Yeosang yanks San’s head off a little again just in time to cum all over his tongue and lips, pooling with the mess of spit smeared around his mouth. San’s eyes flutter closed and he needily nudges forward to wrap his lips around the tip of Yeosang’s cock and suckle until he’s completely spent, closing his mouth and swallowing with relish. He blinks up at Yeosang’s ethereal flushed face, eyes wide and pouting in faux-innocence. 

Yeosang’s features look like they're shimmering even more with an otherworldly glow, gold and pink sheen in the air. He slides his hands out of San’s hair, unexpectedly gentle compared to his previous treatment. There’s something else in his eyes as he looks down at San, something that he can’t put a specific name to. It’s something positive, though, and that’s enough for this brief encounter. Honestly, San is fully ready for yeosang to leave in a puff of golden dust right now and leave him here, but instead he cups San’s jaw, staring at him with a little smile. His eyes consciously dragging down San’s prone body to his totally ignored erection tenting his pants. “Want a little help with that?” 

San’s expression probaby looks stupid, like a starving dog offered a treat. “Please,” he breathes, hands lingering reverently at Yeosang’s pretty boots again. Yeosang smirks and lifts his leg, placing the bottom of his boot firmly on San’s chest and pushing slowly. San obediantly lets himself fall back, eyes starry in anticipation. He’s so fucking turned on he could probably cum in two seconds flat by now, a wet spot definitely spreading at the front of his pants by now. 

Yeosang smirks and twirls his wand, looking beautifully dangerous. He doesn’t even bother to really lean down, standing while San is spread out and prone on the ground. He points his wand directly at San, who shivers, staring up at him. He doesn’t know quite what to expect, but it’s certainly not the wide beam of golden light that comes out and washes over him. 

Even though it’s only at his chest right now it’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before, like the light is gathering all the pleasure possible and letting it bubble right under his skin, washing through his body like a constant orgasm, except it’s just not stopping, just getting more intense as Yeosang moves the wand down. san can’t fucking think about anything, back slowly arching off the ground, his own desperate babble foreign to his ears. His eyes are wide open but completely unseeing, nearly sobbing with how fucking good his whole body feels right now. 

He can distantly hear Yeosang giggling above him, sounding like sunshine and puppies even as tears are squeezing from the corners of San’s eyes. The wand and light travels directly over San’s dick, still through layers of clothes, and that’s fucking it. His physical climax happens at the same time as Yeosang ups the intensity of the beam as if it isn't too intense already, watching San’s overwhelmed body writhe at his feet. 

It’s all so much, a devastating tidal wave crashing over his head, too much sensation, too much good to even get a thought in edgeways. Right before he feels like he’s on the edge of blacking out or something, the overwhelming sensation naturally fades from his system, leaving him feeling like he just ran a marathon, completely fucked out but without any negative effects, mostly just feeling like an inanimate blob of warm gooey slop. 

Awareness slowly comes back to him, little trails of observations and thoughts floating their way through the static of his brain. His back hurts, from all the desperate convulsing and the cold, hard, concrete. Blinking, still mostly out of it, San turns his head to look for Yeosang, who is sitting primly on a storage crate, skirt back on, legs crossed, and looking perfect and untouched. San wishes he could still see the way he himself mussed up that pristine figure, but he has his memories, at least. He weakly smiles and Yeosang examines his nails, looking up briefly to smile a little wider than anything he has before. 

As he watches he daintily gets up and strides over, leaning down. San feels so dirty beneath him, drying cum cooling in his underwear, covered in sweat, on the floor. The tassels on Yeosang’s beret hang down around them as he whispers conspiratorially, “I’ll be seeing you around, Sannie.” 

Then he’s gone in a sweet smelling cloud, and San is left in the abandoned warehouse alone to pick himself up and process what the fuck just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)  
> come talk to me pls?🥺


End file.
